music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Freshman Chronicles
Freshman Madness is the fourth studio album by American hard rock band Zero South, released on October 4, 2026 on Atlantic Records. The album is a concept album and a rock opera focusing on the character David Connors, voiced by Jackson Kelley, a freshman in high school, navigating his way through teachers, bullies, and loads of homework, plus a separation of his parents. The album is a metaphor for Jackson Kelley's life as a child, with his freshman year of high school being a terrible experience and his parents getting a divorce. Freshman Madness was a commercial and critical success, achieving platinum certification in the United States, and gold in Canada and the United Kingdom. Many people consider the album to be Zero South's best effort. Production Friend Connor Cholez's kid had just finished his freshman year, while he called it the worst year of his life, Jackson Kelley thought of his freshman year, and how terrible it was. He begun writing material as the other band members spent time with their families. By the beginning of the next school year, the album, with the working title Freshman Year Sucks, was completed. The album was changed to Freshman Madness after Kelley thought the album title sounded like a song from Midnight Thunder. The album was then changed to The Freshman Chronicles. The production began in drummer Carter Hogan's garage with producer Bryson Linder. Kelley co-produced the album. The production moved to Linder's home studio in New Mexico. Why Does Everyone Like This Kid? was the first song to be written about Rodger Thompson, a kid who got popular for doing nothing. Summer's Gone followed, and then the writing flowed naturally. Kelley says some major concept albums helped with the writing, including The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, American Idiot by Green Day, The Wall by Pink Floyd, Trench by twenty one pilots, Songs for the Deaf by Queens of the Stone Age, A Thousand Suns by Linkin Park, Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino by Arctic Monkeys, and No Closer to Heaven by the Wonder Years. Storyline The album follows David Connors, a burned out freshman navigating his way through his first year of high school. David Connors (Jackson Kelley) is a burnt out eighth grader, finally graduating from middle school (The Freshman Chronicles). Over summer, he watched a freshman year survival guide on YouTube, while taking notes. Eventually, the summer finishes, and David is ready for school (Summer's Gone). He meets his best friend, Bryan (Gage Pearson) at the bus stop. Once at the high school, David enters with pride (Start of a New Life). A month into the year, however, David finds freshman year excruciating. He is currently flunking his Algebra and English classes, and failing to connect with his teachers and peers (Bored to Death). David is called into a meeting, and they all state that he will be put on an IEP the next semester, which he disagrees with (Retard). At lunch one day, Bryan meets a new gang of friends, and eventually distances himself from David (I Don't Exist). David's theater class, which he was looking forward to, is also a disaster. The teacher, Mr. Gibson (Michael Wright), does not like him, instead favoring another student named Jimmy (Rodger Thompson), who likes Mario and Minecraft. Jimmy gets applause for every time he shows up to class late. David does the same thing to get applause, but Mr. Gibson makes the class favor Jimmy (Popular Kid). The second semester comes around, and David starts to rekindle his relationship with Bryan, meeting his new friends. However, they all treat him like a jerk, and keep suggesting to put Jimmy in one of his stop-motion movies (Why Does Everyone Like You?). David goes to his resource class, and meets Daniel, a sophomore. Daniel spends the year bullying him to a crisp (Douchebag). When David comes home one day, his parents give him sad news that they are getting a divorce (Stay Together for the Kids). David is angry, and goes to his room. The next day, David uses some money to buy some vapes at school, eventually giving himself self-destructible behavior (Vapes). At the end of the year, David passes the year, however, the summer is not going to be eventful. David walks up to his room, grabs one of his knifes, and stabs himself repeatedly until he falls on the bed, with blood gushing out (Suicidal Thoughts). Cast of Characters *David Connors (voiced by Jackson Kelley), a struggling freshman. Kelley based the character off himself. *Bryan Powers (voiced by Gage Pearson), David's ex-best friend. The character is based off of Nick Stone. *Michael Connors (voiced by Connor Cholez), David's father. The character is based on Kelley's own father *Emily Connors (voiced by TBA), David's mother. The character is based on Kelley's own mother. *Mr. Gibson (voiced by Michael Wright), David's theater teacher. The character is based on Wright himself *Jimmy Dennis (voiced by Rodger Thompson), a popular kid who is a dork in David's eyes. The character is based on Thompson himself. *Daniel Adams (voiced by Zach Peterson), a bully to David in his resource class. The character is based on Peterson himself. *The Drug Dude (voiced by Colby Aman), a guy who gives David vapes. The character is based on Josh Rose, a drug addict in Kelley's school. *Bryan's Friend Posse, Bryan's new friends. The characters are based on Nick Stone's new friends. *Principal Dickinson (voiced by Jack VonFeldt), the principal at the school. The character is based on Michael Weaver, the principal at Kelley's school. Track Listing Album 1, Side 1: The Beginning of the Year #Intro: Leaving Middle School #The Freshman Chronicles #Summer's Gone #Interlude: Bus Stop #Start of a New Life Album 1, Side 2: The Fall #Interlude: Failures #Bored to Death (blink-182 cover) #Interlude: The Meeting #Retard #I Don't Exist #Interlude: Theater Class #Popular Kid Album 2, Side 1: Tragedies #Interlude: New Friends #Why Does Everyone Like You? #Interlude: Daniel #Douchebag Album 2, Side 2: Self-Destruction #Interlude: The Announcement #Stay Together for the Kids (blink-182 cover) #Interlude: In The Restroom #Vapes #Suicidal Thoughts #Finale